


Uncharted

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Loki is a brat, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns from an 'educational' trip to Vanaheim. Turns out, he learns a lot more with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of daily porns to pass what I always find to be the most dreary month. Most are single chapters, but a few are multiple. There's some playing with the same trope in different moods (for example, the last one in the series also has Thor returning from a trip to Vanaheim). 
> 
> The 30 day prompt list didn't really work for me, so I put my ipod on shuffle and waited for inspiration. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Today's song:  
> [The Jesus and Mary Chain - Teenage Lust ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgYEv4VLZLY%20)
> 
> If you try to use AO3 discreetly, know that the video is very NSFW.

  
  
The family was gathered to welcome Thor as the Bifrost brought him home from his summer in Vanaheim. Odin had spoken vaguely of the trip as _an educational experience_ ; everyone knew perfectly well what it was that the prince was expected to learn there, but he did not. Or rather, he had learned a thousand flavors of desire, but nothing more. A thousand flavors spread before him, when there was only one he wanted to taste. The only one he could never have. And now he was home, and Loki was there.

Thor had always been burly, while Loki's build was slight and graceful. He still bore the skinny gangliness of adolescence, and he still barely cleared Thor's shoulder, but the summer had seen his shoulders begin to broaden into manhood. And that was not the only thing about him that had matured; the look he gave Thor was more than a match for the longing gazes Thor had cast upon him when his slender back was turned.

At dinner than night, their parents' attentions were, naturally, turned to Thor. They peppered him with questions - Did he see the Falls of Ashnafar? He was there for the midsummer festival, did he try the honeyed summercakes? Did he make any new friends? It left Loki unobserved by anyone but Thor, and he took full advantage, licking his lips wickedly, meeting his brother's glances with lustful eyes.

Everything he ever wanted. And he was the elder. He was the one who would have to say no, when every particle of his being was screaming _yes, yes_. They were brothers, and Loki was so _small_  next to Thor. And they were brothers. Brothers, brothers, brothers.

He tried to put it off, suggesting they call for musicians and have an evening's entertainment, but Frigga declined. "I was so looking forward to seeing you I hardly slept last night," she said. "Besides, Loki barely got a word in edgewise at dinner. No, you boys should go back to your hall and catch up." Loki stood behind her, listening, smirking at Thor.

"Yes, do _come_ , brother," Loki purred, linking his elbow with Thor's. Thor took a deep breath, bracing himself to break his own heart.  
  
"You didn't touch your cake," Thor said as the door to their hall closed behind them, trying desperately to make conversation, to delay the moment he knew was coming.

His attempt could not have failed more completely. Loki looked up at him through sinfully heavy black lashes. "For the simple reason that I hungered for something sweeter," he said, curling his hand behind Thor's neck and trying to pull him down for a kiss.

Thor stiffened his spine, fighting the tug of the demanding little hand. "We can't do this, Loki."

"We _can_. I know how long you've wanted me. I was just waiting for you to return from Vanaheim. Everyone said you'd come back knowing a hundred things to do with your tongue. Not to mention _other_  parts. I want all of them," he breathed.

Loki's airy voice carried his words straight to Thor's cock. "We're brothers," he protested feebly.

"Do you really care about that, Thor?" His face was mocking as he spoke.

Thor could guess what he meant, of course. Incest. _Do you really care about incest, Thor?_  But he chose to misunderstand, and when he spoke, his voice sounded hurt. "Of course I care about being brothers. You're the most important person in my life."

Loki huffed with impatience. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Why let it stop us from what we both want?"

"Because it means I'm supposed to protect you, keep you safe. Not... not take you to my bed. Not defile you."

Thor's words called a storm across Loki's face. "I waited for you because I wanted you to be my first," he hissed. "If you refuse me, I will go to the barracks and find a soldier. Do you think some random soldier will _protect_  me and _keep me safe_  in this as you would? I can hardly be so defiled in the bed of one who loves me as I would be with a quick rutting in the stables. And believe me that tonight I will have one or the other."

Thor thought of the day, long ago, when their tutor had taken them to visit the forge, where they saw how weapons were made. Blades are tricky things, they learned. The sharper the edge, the more brittle the metal. And now Thor realized too late that when had sharpened his blade enough to cut his heart out, it had lost its strength. Loki rose to the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Thor's, and shattered it. Thor let out a choked sob.  
  
"Say yes, Thor. You've wanted this forever," Loki whispered, skin on skin. Thor drew back slightly, puzzled. "The camping trip to Alfheim three years ago. You talk in your sleep. _Oh, brother. Yes, brother, yes. You feel so good, brother._  Brother, brother, brother. It went on for hours. So tell me, Thor, what is it that makes you hot? My body, or my brotherhood?"

Thor groaned, curling his hand around the back of Loki's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "I tried so hard," he said. "I tried to pretend I didn't _see_  you. I tried pretending that we weren't brothers..."

"And did that work? When you imagined we weren't brothers, did your dick even get hard?" Loki's voice was as sinuous as his body, his words coiling around Thor until he was trapped beyond help. When he didn't answer Loki's question, it was all the answer he could ever give.

"So come on then, _brother_. Fuck me." Loki pressed his hips against Thor, his erection hard against Thor's thigh, and Thor sobbed as he bent his head, wrapping his arms around the skinny body and crushing it against him. He lifted Loki off the floor to bring their faces to the same height.

Loki sobbed back, his own need just as great - perhaps greater, for all that he had not been barraged with temptation, as Thor had been, for he had planned this from the moment he was told, in hushed voices, in hidden corners, why Thor was being sent away - and as Thor held him up, his clever little fingers were freed to work at the clasps of their clothes. Their tongues met, gasping the air from each other's lungs.

"Show me everything you learned," Loki whispered. "I want all of it."

Thor shook his head. "I learned nothing," he answered softly. He set Loki down to draw back and meet his gaze. "I wanted none of those things with anyone else."

Loki rolled his eyes and stamped his foot in frustration. "Really, Thor. You're so impractical. Why do you think I waited this long? I thought you'd come back with all _sorts_  of things to try. You don't use your head at all."

"There is pleasure in visiting other realms, but it is nothing next to exploring uncharted continents. I do not wish to be given a map. I wish to make my own," Thor answered, stroking the blue veins that traced inside his soft elbows. Loki's lips tightened. Thor could tell that he was trying very hard to stay annoyed, but his pique was melting rapidly beneath Thor's words, so he continued. "I want to map every inch of you. I want to find where the rivers of lust run just beneath your skin, to drown in your hidden pools of desire, to learn your peaks until I can climb them in my dreams."

"All right then," Loki grumbled. "That will have to do."

"I'm so glad."

"Don't tease, Thor."

"I thought that was exactly what you wanted. At least at first," Thor murmured as he leaned down. He nibbled at Loki's lips with his own, jerking away every time Loki's opened.

Loki huffed in frustration, tugging at Thor's tunic. "Take this off. I can't reach."

Thor grinned. "It seems I did at least learn patience in the face of desire. Something you know nothing about."

"You're still teasing. One day I'll be as tall as you, and you'll be sorry then." As Loki spoke he shoved the offending shirt upwards, baring Thor's stomach and chest. There was a light sprinkling of blond hair below his collarbone, and a thicker one leading down from his belly button, disappearing into his breeches. Loki wanted to run his tongue down it, all the way down, but he forced himself to delay. Oh, Thor was wrong, saying he knew nothing about patience. That was a mistake.

Thor gasped as Loki's lips closed around his nipple, his tongue flicking across the tip as he sucked at it gently. When his teeth came down lightly, Thor couldn't hold back the choked sound in the back of his throat. Loki purred in response and sucked harder. Loki shoved again at his forgotten tunic, and this time he pulled it quickly over his head and threw it to the corner.

Loki felt strong fingers tangle in his hair just as he reached up to Thor's chest, taunting the unlicked nipple. He pinched it, hard, and the hand on his head tightened in response. "Ow! Fuck, don't pull my hair," he hissed, his face pressed into hot skin. Thor's hand instantly loosened with a mumbled apology. "At least a soldier would have shown some respect," Loki told him. " _Brother_."

"You are such a pest," Thor said, falling to his knees. "How is this for respect?" His quick hands unlaced Loki's breeches, drawing out his solid length. Thor had seen it in the baths, of course, but hard, it was far thicker than he had imagined, hot and red and beginning to bead. "Or this?" He kept it cradled in both hands as he leaned forward and ran his tongue through the slit, gathering the slick salt that pearled there.

It was much better, not that Loki would say such a thing. He ran his hand - without pulling, just to show how easy it was, if only one cared to bother - down Thor's smooth hair. "I thought you wanted to explore?" he asked. Loki's voice was soft and sinuous and it went straight to Thor's cock, which was beginning to ache within his own, now too-tight, breeches. Even when he continued talking. "If all you're going to do is lick at the tip, I could have gotten a trained dog."

Loki couldn't help smirking at the exasperation in Thor's eyes, staring up at Loki as his lips parted and slid down around him. Thor's mouth was hot and so fucking wet and even though he could only take half of it this was still better than Loki had dreamed in those months alone. And this time there would be no waking up in a pool of his own clammy spend. He was reasonably sure he could get Thor to take the wet spot.

Thor savored the heaviness of Loki's cock on his tongue, soft and pleasantly musky. Thor had already known exactly how he would taste; one day he had risked sneaking into Loki's chambers and buried his face in the sheets, filling his lungs with the scent of forbidden skin. His brother's forbidden body that was all he ever wanted.

Seeing Loki like this, his head bowed forwards to watch himself disappear into Thor's mouth, inky locks curling around his cheeks, eyelids heavy with want... it was so close to one of the visions Thor constantly returned to alone at night, bringing himself off with his hand on his cock and Loki's name on his lips. So beautifully, achingly close. He reached up to shove at Loki's tunic, wanting to see the slim, pale body rise up before him.  
  
"Patience, brother," Loki ordered, and even when he was gasping his words he managed to make them sound mocking. Thor slid one hand up onto the smooth stomach. _B - R - A - T_ , his fingers traced out. They had learned the feel of the letters long ago, talking silently with stroked words on childish palms long after they had been told to go to sleep. Loki's laugh, at least, was open and full. "Oh, Thor," he said fondly, his voice falling to barely more than a whisper. "I _am_ glad it is you."

Thor's gaze softened. Loki had been such a _sweet_ little boy, always eager to keep up with his elder brother despite his age and stature, always ready for a cuddle and a story after they were worn out by their adventures. Little glimpses of that sweetness still snuck out from time to time, in between bouts of sullenness and snideness, and Thor treasured them. To find one now was precious. His hand crept back up under Loki's tunic and this time drew a shape. The first thing they had drawn each other, before they learned the feel of the letters. A heart.

"All right, then. Since you asked so nicely," Loki told him, sliding his thin tunic over his head. And it turned out to not just be his shoulders that had matured. His chest had a slight slight patch of black down, smaller than Thor's but more prominent because of the darkness, and the muscles beneath it were smooth and defined. He had grown sleek and streamlined, utterly bewitching. Thor began to wonder sadly what else he had missed, but Loki quickly distracted him. "Take those off," he said, gesturing at Thor's trousers. "I want to see you."

It was more than a little difficult to wiggle himself out of them without moving his head away, but Loki was right; he had wanted this for years, and now that he was here, he couldn't bring himself to let go. Not until Loki let go first. It also meant Loki had to twist to one side to see Thor's cock. Thor watched his eyes darken at the sight. "Yes, I suppose that'll do," he said, his voice slightly shaky. _Got you_ , Thor thought.

Loki twined his fingers gently in Thor's hair. "Take me to bed," he said softly. For someone who hadn't learned anything in Vanaheim, he was doing quite remarkably well, and having to stay standing was growing rapidly too distracting. Thor hummed in agreement - making it even harder to remain upright - and kept working at Loki's cock with his demanding tongue and urgent lips as he tugged Loki's own breeches off him, before reluctantly sliding his mouth away. He rose to his full height, catching his hands around Loki's slender ass as he stood and lifted Loki with him.

Thor fought back a choked sound in his throat as Loki wrapped his thin legs around Thor's waist, rubbing his spit-slicked cock against Thor's firm belly with each step. Loki clung to him as he bent to shove impatiently at his covers before leaning further forward and laying his brother gently down on his bed. Loki looked impossibly beautiful in Thor's bed, his black curls spilling across the crisp white sheets, his limbs appearing even longer for their adolescent skinniness. But there was nothing adolescent about the look on his face. His lips were reddened and swollen with kissing, parted with his heavy breathing. And his eyes... their piercing green had darkened with lust and bored straight into Thor's heart.

Thor took far too long staring. "I didn't realize you meant to stop," Loki said, arching an eyebrow and tilting his head towards his cock which was bobbing lightly against his stomach, a stream of clear pearls tricking down onto his skin.

"I didn't. I don't. But look at you," Thor breathed. "How can I not look at you?"

As excuses went, Loki had to admit it was a pretty good one. But the fact remained that Thor could just as easily stare at him _after_ getting him off. He said as much. At least Thor had sense enough to recognize sense when he heard it, and he crawled up from the foot of the bed til he knelt between Loki's knees. He took one more long, hungry stare that set Loki's skin on fire before lowering his mouth back to Loki's cock.

It didn't take much longer before Thor felt the tense muscles go almost impossibly rigid beneath his hands as Loki came, filling his mouth with hot spurts of bitter salt. He cried out wordlessly, raw and ragged sounds that burst forth with each new wave of cum, as rich in his ears as on his tongue. Loki's head was thrown back, so that Thor could just see his parted lips beyond his shuddering chest. He swallowed the last flagging drops as he felt Loki go limp beneath him. He raised his head to look down at his little brother. Loki's face was blissful, his eyes half-lidded and lips slack with lingering pleasure.

"You know you're not done, right? I still want you to fuck me," Loki mumbled. He was annoyed that he couldn't talk more clearly, but it was like Thor had sucked all the strength out of him, leaving him limp as a rag doll right down to his mouth.

"Now?" Thor asked. Whenever he had brought himself with his hand, he always needed a wait before he could go a second time. But then, he had never had a mouth. Loki just snorted and rolled his eyes in answer. "Okay," Thor agreed.

Thor spread Loki's legs and lowered himself between them before frowning. He supposed he _could_ reach like this, with Loki flat on his back, but it seemed more than a little awkward. And he certainly wouldn't get in all the way. He shifted back onto his knees and experimented with different ways to move Loki to better position him to receive. His legs were still floppy and Thor couldn't help playing a bit, laughing at Loki's disdainful huff. Finally he had Loki on his back with his legs folded up, knees by his shoulders. Thor rose up, then, and settled above him.

Loki's eyes widened and pierced into Thor's just as Thor guided his cock into place and pushed. There was barely the tiniest bit of give; there was no way he could do this without bringing injury to the delicate body beneath him. Loki glared upward. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"It's not going to go," Thor said. "Maybe we have to work up to it."

Loki grumbled something about _see what could have been avoided_  while Thor shifted back, replacing his cock with his hand. The tightly furled skin beneath his fingers was hot and silky, and Loki's opening felt impossibly small as Thor pressed against it.

"Ow!" Loki jerked sharply away. "I think we need something slippery."

"Like what?" asked Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes. "How should I know? You're the one who was supposed to come back here knowing what to do."

Thor sat back on his knees and looked around the room. "Lamp oil?" he suggested.

The suggestion earned him a disgusted sound. "That smells awful, Thor."

" _Fine_." Thor made a show of getting up and stamping around his room, opening and slamming drawers at random before going into the bathing chamber. He came back a moment later, still stamping pointedly. It was like trying to get fucked by a herd of elephants, Loki thought. "Almond oil? I have it for rubbing on sore muscles... it still smells all right," he said, popping out the cork and taking a whiff.

Loki reached out a hand for the bottle. It smelled better than all right - it smelled good, warm and lightly sweet and he handed it back to Thor with a nod and a realization that he'd never be able to eat marchpane in public again, not once he'd been royally fucked with this scent heavy in the air.

Thor dipped his fingers in it and brought them, dripping, back to the tiny opening. This time, when he pressed, it slid smoothly in. Loki's breath hissed as he inhaled through his teeth. "Bad?" Thor asked anxiously.

"No, just- different. Intense," Loki answered. "I want more."

Thor didn't want to rush things, but he also wasn't really sure what was _considered_ rushing, and he also wanted to take advantage of how softened Loki's muscles still were from his climax. So he did as he was told, savoring the contrast between how easily he could enter his brother's body now that he had the oil and the strength with which the ring squeezed down on him. A barricade that, once breached, never wanted to let him go. He pressed his lips to the inside of one long, pale thigh, barely broader than his own forearm. "You look so beautiful like this," he murmured. He did, all gangly limbs and huge eyes and little panting mouth.

Loki shifted restlessly, every part of him in fluid motion except for that delicate point where they met. Thor could even feel him moving from inside. It felt like a flow of lava, hot and thick and incessant, and oh, how he wanted to bury himself within that. Just as he was easing back, Loki moved _just so_  and Thor felt something slightly different within, firmer, and he pressed slightly to explore it. It made Loki curl up almost double, shouting wordlessly. Thor liked it. He pressed again and watched Loki's exhausted cock begin to restiffen. He noted where it was before slipping easily away, and the next time he brushed it with his fingertips, there were three.

"Come on, Thor. Just do it," Loki said. His voice was petulant, and Thor pressed harder on that spot, smirking at how Loki's body reacted helplessly, the dizzying sounds it made pour out of him. Thor finished stretching him as quickly as he could, scissoring and thrusting and curling and twisting, until he withdrew fully from a thrust and quickly drizzled the sweet oil over his cock and brought it into place. He paused, then, his eyes on Loki's. Waiting for the final permission to make his impossible dreams come impossibly true.

Loki opened his eyes to see what was taking so long, to find Thor watching him. His face bore a silent question, looking for all the world as though Loki hadn't already told him exactly what he wanted. Loki kicked him in the ear. When Thor's head snapped back for him to glare down, Loki's face was the picture of innocence (which was in itself quite a feat, considering his current position), smiling sweetly up at his brother. "I _said_ just do it. Ages ago," he pointed out.

So Thor did it. He pressed slowly forward, slowly _in_ , moving in starts and stops and watching a thousand things wash across his brother's face. Want and need and pain and greed, and through all of it, Thor's name a silent cry on his kiss-swollen lips.

The thick head breaking through was the worst of it, but none of it was easy. Each time Thor pushed it felt like he was being split open, and what felt like the whole length each time couldn't have been more than an inch, if that. But... there was something about it, something about being so completely filled, or about the drag of the head over delicate nerves, that still made this more good than bad. Far, far more, he amended, as Thor finally buried himself completely.

Thor forced himself into stillness to let Loki adjust. He wanted nothing more than to pull the slight, shaking body upwards and squeeze him tight, but Loki's legs were in the way and he was loathe to move him until he relaxed. So instead Thor consoled himself with turning his face to nuzzle and kiss against one ankle, so pale and the bones within so delicate. The hair on Loki's legs had begun to darken and thicken, but it was still soft, so soft compared to Thor's own. Yet another surge of protectiveness washed over him.

Loki's pounding blood calmed as he watched his brother press his lips and face to his skin. It was true, what he had said; he _was_ glad that it was Thor here, doing this. He wasn't entirely sure if he would have carried out the threat of going to the barracks, but it was better to not know. Thor had always been the golden, radiant one, so bold and brash that many failed to note that he was likewise caring, and at times quietly thoughtful. But Loki noticed, and it was what he loved about his brother, that he could contain those opposites. That the same lips that parted so easily in a shout of anger could so delicately kiss a lover's skin. Loki's skin.

Thor felt Loki's tense muscles ease, and he turned his eyes down to find his brother gazing up at him with a look he had never seen on anyone's face before, and never wanted to see on anyone else. He looked exactly the way Thor felt.

"I'm okay. You can move, now," Loki offered. His voice was low and more than a little ragged, and Thor heard all the unspoken words, and Thor gave one last kiss to the delicate skin over his anklebone before drawing carefully back.The pain was easing quickly, and the heady drag against his nerves set them alive. It continued growing better with each shaking stroke, Thor's hands trembling with tension as they balled the pillow in tight fists.

Thor rapidly gained confidence as Loki's enjoyment became apparent, his legs tightening around Thor's back and his narrow hips rising to meet each thrust with a harsh gasp. A couple of times when Thor drew back, Loki whimpered faintly at the loss, and that was even better.

Without his nervousness holding him back, though, he also realized how quickly his finish was approaching; it was only with thoughts of his brother that he could ever bring himself, and with the shame of it, he had never had any inclination to go slowly. So holding his pleasure back now was made even more difficult. It wasn't just the knowledge that he was actually taking his beautiful infuriating brother, nor the velvet heat that clung to him far better than he had dared dream. The things he hadn't imagined, too, urged him on. The taste of the small glass of mead they had been allowed in celebration was still rich on Loki's lips. His sweet breath perfumed the air as he filled it with his breathy little moans and panted words, _too big too full more please more oh, oh please,_  as though there were any chance Thor would give him anything else. First, though, he wanted to see.

Thor shifted his weight to raise up higher on his arms and let his gaze drop down between them, to where they met. "If only you could see this, Loki," he murmured. "You're stretched so far open for me. You look so lovely," he said, bringing his finger to their joining and running it lightly along Loki's rim. Loki's finger came to meet his own, the pale tip dwarfed next to the thick golden one. He stroked along the tight seam where they joined, his face awash with wonder.

"Move," he said. "I want to feel it." Thor drew back and eased in carefully, watching as Loki felt what he could not see. " _Oh._ It's-" he shuddered as tension hummed up his spine. _Do it_ , he breathed. _Make me- oh, make me-_

And that was the end of Thor's self-control. His motions grew faster, hard and demanding. Loki fell back to the mattress, his fists balling the sheets helplessly. He watched a flush creep across his brother's face and chest as he thrust down and in, feeling the strong arms shaking around him. _You too, yes, oh love yes mine Thor mine-_  and with a roar, Thor buried himself impossibly, his body freezing and trembling as Loki felt himself flooded with heat.

It took everything Thor had to hold his eyes open through his climax, to watch his brother join him as they scaled the heights until they were part of the stars, Loki's body jerking helplessly beneath his own as he moaned and panted, his stomach painted with his own pleasure. When it was done, Thor withdrew carefully and settled to Loki's side, resting an arm across his waist. Loki's words of love as he grew close had pierced him to the core, and he longed, in this lingering gentle glow, to hear more.

Loki rolled his head on the pillow to gaze dreamily into Thor's eyes. "You make funny noises," Loki told him.

"I do not," Thor said.

"Do so. Right when I said, _Oh yes, Thor, fuck me harder_ , you sounded like you were being strangled."

"I did not," Thor said lazily.

Did too."

"Did not."

"Fine, then," Loki said scornfully. "You sounded like a teenage boy getting his first fuck."

"There's a pretty good reason for that," Thor laughed, pulling Loki to sprawl across him. "Shall we find out how I sound getting my second?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
